The theiving cat
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: One night by chance he happened to see her looking out upon the window. "An announcement to the god who took her smile; Tonight at 2:00, I'll receive her smile! For I am the black thief and I'll show you I can steal anything!"


**TITLE:THE THIEVING CAT **

**RATED:T**

Summary: one night by chance he happened to see her looking out upon the window. But the look on her face was not one of happiness but sadness. "An announcement to the god who took her smile; Tonight at 2:00, I'll receive her smile! For I am the black thief and I'll show you I can steal anything!"

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OFR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!IF I DID WELL THAN THAT WOULD AWESOME!BUT ALL RIGTHS OF SONGS AND OTHER THINGS BELONG TO OWNER!**_

_**song used:black cat by senka**_

* * *

There was a place in a small town called Gakuen Alice and in it contained the most famous of the most famous people all around even though this place was famous for its people the said place was especially famous for its number one thief AKA The black shadow i know whatcha must be thinking " if he's so famous then why hasn't the police caught him yet?"Well, thats pretty easy he isnt a **person **but rather a real live _cat._Even though hes just a stray he would somehow still manage to escape the kenals the police would try to put him in.

Even if you'd think he's locked up he'd still end up stealing the villagers blind left and right. All have tried to cage him, it went from the animal whisper Nogi to the pheromone expert Narumi, not even the all mighty genius inventor Imai couldn't catch him with her inventions. People wondered if he even had a master or family but, others knew nothing of that sort would ever happen for he was as free as the clouds to the sky.

* * *

It was an average night like all the others except for the fact that you could see a ball of fur jumping for building to building. Every night one could see him jump from place to place, or you wouldn't at all because he would hide within the darkness of the shadows. Not even tonight was exception for his daily route.

As red glowing eyes appared in the corner of the shadows it happened to none other than Natsume The black shadow. His fur was dark as coracle, for it was convent for the night actives that took place everyday to escape, he had eyes that would pierce threw your soul at one single glace, but these eyes were only used for examining his surroundings. Some would say that he would make a beautiful rich house pet if he wasn't such a riffraff.

As Natsume was leaping from building to building he stopped to rest suddenly recalling the events these past few weeks.

* * *

_It was an avearge night like any other as Natsume who at the time had some blood wounds ,was leaping to place to place before finally settling on a chimney to rest upon. 'Damn bastards how dare they set up traps! Now how am I going to get the blue heart , (tch) ill just have to clean myself up for now' as Natsume was licking himself clean his ears picked up on a sound coming from down below in the next house. As he turned his head to get a better glance he saw a beautiful brunette._

_ Her hair was long and with little waves at the bottom, it flowed all the way to her waist he guessed. She was wearing what seemed to be a black navy colored flannel top with a bow at the sides with pockets, underneath she had black slacks on with black heels. While her eyes were a chestnut brown, with long eyelashes, her lips were plump and pink, but her smile…she had none. Natsume wondered why such a beautiful woman would have a frown on her graceful features. His eyes were fixed on her being and her couldn't pull his eyes away, well its not like he wanted to anyway. Just as he was about to get a closer look he heard a gun go off in the distance and snapped him out of daze. 'That's right I almost forgot about HIM, I better go before he actually gets lucky and shoots me down.' So after that Natsume left the scene without a trace of him even being there._

* * *

**{back to the present}**

During the past few weeks after that he couldn't help himself from visiting her (at a safe distance of course) and watch her. Don't misunderstand he's not a stalker he's just amused by her nothing more nothing less well, at least that's what he's trying to convince himself. But before he knew it, it had been five months since he had last stolen anything but, than again all he did was visit her. But somehow in the back of his mind he knew that she was aware of him.

As he was doing his daily routie of watching he couldn't help but sadly think,_'If only I can see her smiling face just once than I can rest happy'. 'Hn just watch I'll steal away her sadness and make her smile!'_ As he looked upon the moon he shouted **_"tonight at 2:00, I'll receive her smile"_** after that declaration to himself he went off to go and look for her happness but sadly all his attempts ended up in failure. But, he kept at because he vowed he'll look for it. So he did the the only thing he could think of to do _'i'll ask imai for an invention'_ and with that he took off to his next distanation.

* * *

So with all the courage he had, he ended up going to the inventor to get something to communicate to **her** with. Once he was at Imais base he walked right up to her. Sensing someone elses presence she turned around and was shocked to see him come to her but she didn't show it on her stock face. So without evening raising a finger one of her robots quickly caught him but what shocked her the most was the fact he didn't try to escape like he usually does.

So she decided to let him speak and see as to why he was in her lab so, she put something on his neck as she stoically said **"There cat, speak before I use my baka gun on you. This is invention 6234 model _Haven't met you yet_ this invention allows any animal to communicate while wearing this collar, it gives the owner a chance to hear what their animals are saying plus in it has random voice fixer that allows the wearer to have a voice that suits them"** Imai declared. **"…...I...cant...believe... I'm saying this but let me borrow this this thing immediately!"** Natsume pleaded. **"….humph..what for?How could this possibly be of any use to you?" "Damn it I don't got much time! please there's this one girl who I want to make happy! Her name's Mikan!"** As Imai blinked in confusion she asked **"…...how do you know that name?" "I over heard the villagers talking about a girl looking out at night on a window still and knew it was her"**Natsume finished as she took a long glance at him and sighed. **"fine if it makes that baka happy than fine, but remember next time you borrow something you _OWE_ _me_ 1200 rabbits." **And with that he shook his head and he took off.

* * *

When he arrived at his usual place he saw her looking out the window as usual, but this time she was looking his way. Right than and there he shouted at the top of his lungs **"Tonight at 2:00, I'll receive your smile! For I am the black thief and I'll show you I can steal anything!"** after that he fled with his cheeks blushing bright red.

It was almost time to go to the appointed time to show her by what he ment by making her smile. He found out that apparanetly her favorite flower as a child was really hard to get a hold of since it costs alot and was rare to find. He figured that he would try to get it for her anyways so, he went to a flower shop and demended on where they after traveling a great distance he had gotten her a chocolate Cosmo and rushed back.

When he saw her agian, he got ready to jump across to the other side to reach her. But he forgot a simple fact but a very important one at that. He forgot that it was a three story building and that it was somewhat quite far off, so when he jumped he had missed the landing. **"meeeoooww ahhh"** sadly it was out of his reach, but not because he had lost his footing.

As he fell he looked up at the window and he noticed that she was gone. It turns out that she was rushing down the stairs to check up on him as and she was running her eyes were already filling up with tears and were sliding down her cheeks. Once she had reached him, he had already forgotten his own fall, because here she was cring for wasn't just crying for anyone. Those tears were just ment for him, for his own eyes as she was already crying her eyes out she hesitantly kneeled down by his side & she gently pulled him up onto her lap. Then after a while of silence his husky voice broke through the slience **"if I could be reborn, I'd want to tell you my feelings. There is nothing else on my mind but, you every day so please smile."** at this Mikan broke down more into to tears, but this time she was smiling a real smile,...gosh it had been so long since she last had. **"im glad if this is was what it took to make you smile than im happy"** after he said this he slowly closed his eyes.

_**The thieving cat is now sleeping onto her lap underneath her smile.**_

* * *

**this story was inspired by a song i heard and fell in love with and i thought to use this couple for leave comments, concerns, etc etc if i have enough reviews i might make a next time bye~**


End file.
